The Good Deed Counter
"The Good Deed Counter" ("Iikoto Kauntā", イイコトカウンター) is the second episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on October 8, and in English on December 11, 2009. Plot A while after Yuna found Stitch and took him home with her, the two are sleeping. Each of them accidentally disturb each other while sleeping, with Yuna kicking Stitch off of her bed, Stitch wakes up, and tries to wake up Yuna, but fails. He then catches the scent of some food, and quietly sneaks down into the dining room to find some food waiting for the family while Grandma is preparing some more. Since Stitch is new to Japanese customs upon seeing some chopsticks, he plays around with them, first as batons, and then using them to twirl a plate, but accidentally breaks it, causing Grandma to take notice. Stitch covers it up by re-molding it into a sculpture of a hidden Mickey Mouse head. Grandma comes to see what was going on, but sees no one. She then calls for Yuna. Realizing that it's time for breakfast, Yuna rushes downstairs, worried about Stitch. When she gets dressed and gets down, she sees Stitch eating a bowl of yams, much to her horror. As much as she protests, Stitch claims it to be his first good deed, but Yuna doesn't agree. Tension almost rises when Grandma reminds Stitch that if he acts selfish, the Chitama Spiritual Stone will not grant him his wish. Stitch apologizes before they all eat. After praying, Stitch is about to grab another yam, but Grandma tells him not to use his hands, but chopsticks instead. Stitch is confused on how to use them, even after Yuna teaches him. He tries so hard that the chopsticks break, much to Yuna's anger that it isn't so hard to use them. Angrily, Stitch grows his two extra arms and eats all of the yams again, angering Yuna. She then chases Stitch around the house while Grandma prays calmly. At the Chitama Dojo, Yuna teaches Stitch how to do Karate to let go of his bad habits. Stitch is unable to bow properly at first, but he gets it. He also masters an opening stance on his first try. Upon mastering it, Officer Suzuki and Taro come in, surprised by Stitch. Yuna introduces him to the two, Stitch greeting them by saying "Aloha". Officer Suzuki doesn't think that Stitch is Hawaiian, and thinks that the blue fur threw him off, offering a handshake. Stitch, being as strong as he is, accidentally lifts Suzuki into the air, but puts him back down after Yuna tells him to do so, and unintentionally scares Taro. Yuna then has Taro and Suzuki recite the mantra for the dojo for Stitch. Yuna then has Stitch swear to do good deeds for others, and makes him an official member of the Chitama Dojo. Soon, Mr. Honda arrives, delivering a letter to Yuna. She reads that it is from her father, saying that he is on another deep-sea adventure and promises to come back. Stitch says that Yuna's father is her Ohana, but she declines it, saying that he never comes back. Stitch argues about this, but Yuna then asks what happened to his original one. Stitch, in shock, says that Lilo didn't forget him, but Yuna is doubtful. She lets the postcard fly away, and tells Stitch not to go get it, saying that they still need to go into town for Stitch to apologize to everyone for what happened when he first arrived there and caused chaos. In town, Yuna introduces everyone to Stitch, and says that he is sorry for his actions. Stitch bows, and Suzuki encourages everyone to give him a chance. The fruit store manager decides to give it a shot as a favor to Yuna, and has them help clean up her shop. Stitch starts to clean up, but upon seeing the manager stack some fruits onto a shelf, he tries it too, only to fall and make a bigger mess than before. In the Kuiper Belt, Jumba is working on his ship and Pleakley's, combining the two into a better ship to get them away. Pleakley wants to go back to Earth, but Jumba states that he was assigned by the Grand Councilwoman to keep an eye on Stitch. He then notices that Stitch is on Earth, and they decide to go back after all, much to Pleakley's excitement. He starts to get something to wear, but Jumba tells him not to bother, and they both make a jumpdrive to Earth. On Izayoi, Yuna reprimands Stitch for making such a mess. He wants to do good, but Yuna isn't convinced. Stitch then eats all of the fruit in the store, and angers Yuna, saying that he broke his vow as a Karate Student. She angrily walks off home, leaving Stitch sad, and walks away in a different location. On his way home, Stitch sees the picture of Mr. Kamihara behind some bushes and goes to get it, pleased by what he has done. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley land on Iyazoi, noticing how similar it is to Hawaii. However, Pleakley's detector shows that there are many unknown and electromagnetic activity around them. Jumba takes a closer look, and then notices that they are surrounded. Pleakley is taken by surprise, and while clinging onto Jumba, they fall down a hill, and notice that one of the beings is headed their way. Pleakley calls out for his mother, only for Grandma to show up. She tells them about the Yokai, and how they must have been startled by their appearance. She then tells them to go away, and both aliens praise her, Jumba calling her Professor Grandmother, but she prefers Grandma instead. Jumba then explains that they are looking for Stitch, but only refers to him as 626. Grandma decides to take them back home, and wants to know more about who they are looking for. Pleakley goes to get dressed for the occasion, much to Jumba's annoyance once again. At the Kamihara House, Jumba and Pleakley take a look around, impressed by the structure. Yuna, still sad, comes down, and notices them, accusing them of being fat and skinny Yokai. Both are taken back by Yuna before Stitch runs in with the postcard. He is surprised to see Jumba and Pleakley, who all reunite, much to Yuna's confusion and surprise. Upon hearing Grandma say that they are guests, she bows, and so does Stitch. Yuna shyly introduces herself, as do Pleakley and Jumba in return. Yuna is shocked to hear that Stitch was created by Jumba upon hearing that he is an evil scientist. Pleakley then asks what kind of Yokai Yuna is, but she gets offended, telling them that she is only human, to which Jumba refers to Lilo. Grandma then takes notice of the postcard Stitch has, and he hands it to Yuna, but she is annoyed by this and tells him to mind his own business, saddening Stitch. Grandma reprimands Yuna, telling her that he was only trying to make her happy. She apologizes to Stitch, and tells him that he has done a good deed. Stitch is happy that he is doing good, but Pleakley and Jumba are surprised by this. Grandma tells them of the Spiritual Stone, getting Jumba curious. The Kamihara family takes Jumba and Pleakley to the Spiritual Stone. Jumba finds it as an interesting mineral, and Stitch thinks that he has enough good deeds to get his wish. He jumps onto the Stone, only to be bounced off. Jumba finds this interesting as well while Yuna tells Stitch that he hasn't done enough good deeds yet, needing at least forty-three. Pleakley thinks of a way to count up the deeds, in which Jumba gets an idea. Back home, Jumba introduces everyone to the Good Deed Counter, located on Stitch's left lower arm. Whenever he does good, the Counter will go up, but when he does bad, it will go down. Yuna asks Stitch what his wish is. He replies that he wishes for Ultimate Power, much to her confusion and Pleakley ridiculing the idea. Stitch then grabs the fruits that Pleakley was eating and makes his armor from his visions, which results in him getting reprimanded by Grandma. For that, he loses a good deed, and is at zero points. Jumba and Pleakley decide to stay, saying that it will take a while before Stitch reaches forty-three. Jumba then sets up a house for him and Pleakley, and a celebration is thrown for their arrival. While at the party, Pleakley is attracted to mosquitoes and Yokai, but Jumba warns them that some of the creatures on him are poisonous, startling Pleakley and giving everyone a good laugh. In space, Hämsterviel reveals his spy network being used to spy on Stitch. Upon hearing about him wanting to gain Ultimate Power, Hämsterviel decides that he wants it too. He orders Gantu and Reuben to prepare, but they are arguing over Gantu wanting an Egg Salad sandwich while Reuben tries to get him to eat another kind, much to Hämsterviel's anger. Experiments Mentioned *625: Reuben Yokai *Kijimunaa (First appearance) Errors *It is impossible to mold anything into any sculpture so fast. *Jumba fails to clear up any details on 626, such as his name given to him by Lilo. *When the postcard from Yuna's father first flies away, it lands in a nearby bush. In the next scene, the postcard is found farther away from the dojo. *Pleakley's ridiculous dressing up seems somewhat impossible in some places. He had no place to get any clothing from space or in the forest. *Pleakley is embarassed by his first name, though here, he willfully tells his full name to Yuna and Grandma. *Jumba states that the Spiritual Stone is a mineral, but it looks more like a Sedimentary Rock. *Despite not having been taught the term, Pleakley says "Ichariba Chodei" to the creatures that crawl on him. Trivia *Stock footage is used from the first episode. *This is the first episode where Pleakley willingly reveals his whole name, despite being embarrassed by it when it was last mentioned. *Penny, Kenny, Ted nor Marvin are seen in this episode. *References to the original Lilo & Stitch series: **Jumba and Pleakley yet again land together on the same mission to find Stitch. **Pleakley is fond of mosquitoes once again. **As Lilo first taught Stitch guitar, Yuna is the first to teach him Karate. *Kijimunaa makes a brief appearance near the end of the episode. *A wish for the Greatest Power in the Universe is shown again in the movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Flying Ghost Ship. *Deleted Scenes from the Japanese Dub: **Stitch fooling around in the dojo and playing around with Officer Suzuki. **Stitch's way of helping around the town is different in the Japanese Dub. While Stitch just makes a mess at the fruit store in the English Dub, he also causes some trouble while at the hardware store, plugging everything into an outlet, causing all electronic devices to go haywire. **Yuna resting in her room before Grandma brings Jumba and Pleakley home. **A scene of everyone dancing at the welcome party for Jumba and Pleakley, including Officer Suzuki, Taro, and many others. **In the English Dub, only Kijimunaa's hair is seen. In the Japanese Dub, the scene that zooms out from Jumba and Pleakley's house is reversed, giving a full shot of Kijimunaa. Category:Stitch! Episodes Category:Episodes